Cancers of the face, mouth, head, and/or neck may require treatment with radiation therapy, such as Integrated Modular Radiation Therapy (IMRT) and/or other type of therapy. IMRT devices provide high precision in the application of radiation. A radiation oncologist, radiation therapist, and/or other practitioner of radiation therapy may achieve repeatable accuracy over the course of many sessions with the use of such devices. For example, in some cases, a subject may undergo thirty five sessions over the course of several weeks. It may be necessary to stabilize the subject's head, neck, and/or other body parts in the same or similar position for each session to ensure the repeatable accuracy in the application of radiation. Stabilization may be accomplished by restraining apparatuses which may facilitate positioning the head and/or neck in predetermined locations and/or orientations.
The application of radiation therapy to areas at or near a subject's mouth may cause restorations of one or more teeth (e.g., metal and/or other material fillings, and/or other restorations) to be heated by incoming radiation. When heated, surrounding soft tissues may inadvertently come into contact with the restorations and become burned or seriously injured.